Sekshi Dressu for My Beloved
by YuriChan220
Summary: Clothes shopping is fun for all girls, especially for this happy couple. Hitomi picks out a very sexy Chinese dress for her lover and after Lei Fang puts it on, Hitomi can't help but push her down right then and there. ONE-SHOT, YURI


**Sekshi Dressu for My Beloved**

 **Pairing: Hitomi x Lei Fang**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

"Lei Fang! Quick!" Hitomi cries while running. "We have to beat the crowd!"

"Hitomi, we can make it," the Chinese girl says while trying to catch up to the German girl.

"Nope! The earlier, the better!"

Lei Fang lets out a sigh as the two continue running towards the clothing store Hitomi is leading her best friend and lover. Or…more like dragging the Chinese girl like a rag doll towards the store. Hitomi found a new dress online that's on sale for 1 day only and she doesn't want to miss the opportunity to take her beloved to the store and buy the dress. Better yet, it's a sexy black Chinese dress with stockings that have garter straps and long black gloves.

Now, Lei Fang has never heard of this dress, but Hitomi kept on insisting that they should go that the German girl didn't give her a chance to decide on her own. So, here they are, running like there's no tomorrow, trying to be careful not to bump into people and such. And finally, the two arrive at the store and quickly enter. Hitomi looks around to find the dress. It took them about 5 minutes until the German girl eyes it and runs towards it.

"Found it!" she cries.

Lei Fang giggles. "Take it easy, Hitomi."

"But this is on sale for 1 day!" Hitomi says. "I want you to be the one wearing it!" She holds the dress up to show her.

"I see." Lei Fang examines the dress with a satisfied nod. "Not bad.'

"Not bad!?" Hitomi repeats. "Come on, Lei Fang! Think sexy! Think Hot!"

Lei Fang looks around to see some other girls staring at the two and approaches the German girl. "U-um, let's not get too loud. People are staring..."

The brunette giggles and takes her beloved's hand. "Alright. Then, come with me to the changing room. It'll be more private there."

Lei Fang nods and follows her lover towards the fitting room. The brunette hands her the dress and goes out the door to let her change. Lei Fang stares into the mirror for a moment while holding the dress in front of her. She may look good and sexy like Hitomi said, but she'll find out when she fully wears it. After undressing herself, she puts on the black dress, plus the stockings and gloves. When she's done, she opens the door, letting Hitomi know that she's done.

"H-how do I look?" Lei Fang asks. She squirms her legs together while having one hand on her thigh and her other hand on her breast.

Hitomi's smile gets bigger with eyes widening in excitement. "You look great!" She jumps into her arms. "Oh, my god! That's SOOOOO sexy~!"

"I-I'm glad you like it," Lei Fang says.

Hitomi pulls away, takes her hand and drags her into the fitting room. She closes the door and locks it.

"Why are you locking it?" the Chinese girl asks. "I'm just trying this dress-" Before she can finish, she can feel Hitomi's lips crash into hers. The kiss immediately goes deeper with tongues dancing around each other and a few cute moans from both girls.

When they pull away, Hitomi smiles at her. "I'm sorry, Lei Fang. I just couldn't help myself. You're just so...sexy." She removes the front part of Lei Fang's dress, exposing her breasts and gropes them.

"Ah! Hi-Hitomi...ah...wh-what are you...!"

The brunette just giggles. "Feels good doesn't it~?"

Lei Fang shuts her eyes tightly, but doesn't resist Hitomi's groping. "Y-yes...oh...it does."

"Hehe~! I'm glad." The German girl pushes her lover to the floor and climbs on top of her. Her brown locks fall over her shoulder when she looks down at her. "Now then, let's get to the main course." She removes her own shirt, revealing her pink bra a little before removing that,'exposing her large breasts.

Lei Fang tries her best to resist a nosebleed from this, but before she can say anything, Hitomi leans forward and licks one of her breasts, followed by a nibble.

"Hyaaaahhh~!" Lei Fang moans loudly. "D-don't bite so h-hard!"

"Ohhhhh, but you're enjoying this anyways, right~?" Hitomi coos as she continues he process.

It is then that another hungry hand slowly goes for the bottom of her dress, removes her panties and digs both fingers inside her womanhood, making Lei Fang moan louder. Hitomi continues to lick, suck and nibble on her lover's breasts for what it seems like minutes and Lei Fang is enjoying the pleasure all the while. She knows her best friend and lover can be very daring at times and this is one of those times, especially if they're at a public place. Lei Fang also knows that Hitomi is very clever when it comes to picking the best private places to do their love making session. The fitting room, for example, is one of them. And the Chinese girl is suprised that Hitomi picked one fitting room that's all the way at the end where nobody can hear them.

The process continues a bit longer when Lei Fang speaks up.

"H-Hitomi...I...I think I feels something...ah...c-coming..."

"Well then, let's finish this, shall we~?" Hitomi gropes her breast harder while moving her fingers at a faster pace, making the Chinese girl moan louder.

"Ah! Hitomi...I...ahhhh...ohhhh...I-I can't hold it in a-any longer! Ah...I-I'm gonna c-cum...I'm cumming...!" Lei Fan arches her back, screaming in pleasure.

Love juices squirt out from her insides and Hitomi slowly removes her fingers and licks all of it wih a satisfied smile.

"Mm...that was fun, wasn't it?" She says while looking down at the panting Chinese girl.

Lei Fang sits up and nods. Before she say anything, Hitomie wraps her arms around her beloved and kisses her on the cheek.

"But you know," she says. "This session is only brief. We're definitely going ALL the way later on today, won't we~?"

Lei Fang just smiles and returns the kiss on the cheek. "No problem, babe. I'll always be ready. And while we're at it, I think I'm going to buy this dress. Because you, my love, had picked this just for me. And I'll wear this dress during our love making session...just for you."

Hitomi blushes at her best friend and lover's words and nods happily. She gives the Chinese girl a kiss on the lips for a brief moment before pulling away. "Thank you, Kei Fang. After all, this is...a really _sekshi dressu_."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and here I am doing a DOAmstory with a different pairing. Hitomi had caught my interest recently, so I thought why not write a story while pairing her up with her best friend, Lei Fang? I apologize for this being a short one-shot, somlet me know what you think, okay~?**


End file.
